


Учитесь выражать любовь

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snark, Team as Family, assholes being boyfriends, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: “Стив обвел их обоих жестом.- Я просто спросил, почему нельзя проявить больше… дружелюбия.- Нет-нет, Стив. Ты спросил, почему мы не можем быть друзьями. Скажи ему, ледышка.- Сам скажи, жестянка. Почему всегда все разговоры на мне? Как будто ты способен говорить только ради очередной показухи.- А у тебя прорезался голосок? - передразнил Тони. - Можно подумать, ты мог закончить хоть одну фразу, когда здесь появился.Стив, казалось, был готов просто взять и уйти” .ИЛИистория, в которой Баки и Тони на людях ведут себя друг с другом, как полные говнюки.Разрешение на перевод получено.Переводчик выражает сердечную благодарность Куклёныш))) за доброжелательный бета-ридинг.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learn To Show Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879774) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



\- Мне просто хочется, чтобы вы поладили, - сказал Стив, остановив Тони в коридоре, и Тони уставился на него.  
Пояснений не требовалось, речь могла идти только о нем и Баки, но все-таки.  
\- Что? - спросил он, потому что это было чертовски бессмысленно. Особенно в это время суток.  
\- Я надеялся, что вы двое, в общем, станете друзьями или...  
\- Ага, “или”, - фыркнул Тони, и Стива передернуло.  
Как будто то, что Баки и Тони вместе, и впрямь было так ужасно.  
Стоит начать с того, что Стив вообще их не поддерживал, но Тони никогда не думал, что тот все так перевернет и вызовет у самого Тони чувство, будто он лажает в этих отношениях.  
\- Ну почему вы не можете просто быть друзьями? - взмолился Стив, но теперь на месте была и привычная злость, с которой он всегда говорил об отношениях Тони и Баки.  
\- Смирись, Стив: друзьями мы с Баки никогда не будем.  
Конечно, они подступили к этой границе, но в конце концов просто перескочили через нее - к обоюдной радости перейдя к романтической части. Тони понятия не имел, почему Стив этого не видел.  
Лицо Стива исказила болезненная гримаса, как будто его наизнанку вывернули. Тони пришлось напомнить себе, что он не может нанести суперсолдату ощутимого вреда.  
\- Что происходит? - послышался голос Баки за спиной, и Тони оглянулся.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, говнюк, - поприветствовал он Баки и с трудом подавил улыбку, грозившую расплыться на лице.  
Баки в ответ выгнул бровь и ничем больше его не удостоил, повернувшись к Стиву.  
Стив обвел их обоих жестом.  
\- Я просто спросил, почему нельзя проявить больше… дружелюбия.  
\- Нет-нет, Стив. Ты спросил, почему мы не можем быть друзьями. Скажи ему, ледышка.  
\- Сам скажи, жестянка. Почему всегда все разговоры на мне? Как будто ты способен говорить только ради очередной показухи.  
\- А у тебя прорезался голосок? - передразнил Тони. - Можно подумать, ты мог закончить хоть одну фразу, когда здесь появился.  
Стив, казалось, был готов просто взять и уйти.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю. Вы двое постоянно грызетесь, и я больше не могу это выносить. Я думал, вы поладите, в конце концов, вы в одной упряжке, но вы беситесь, стоит вам оказаться вместе, - выпалил Стив и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал прочь.  
Они уставились ему вслед, а потом Баки посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Ну и какого черта это было?  
\- Без понятия, - признался Тони, чувствуя дикую усталость.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Баки и мягко потянул его в объятие, которое Тони без всякого смущения принял.  
\- Не понимаю, почему он так резко против, - пробормотал Тони в шею Баки, и тот поцеловал его в висок. - Он пытался сводить меня с парнями до того, как появился ты. Черт, да он заигрывает с Сэмом с первого дня. Это не может быть гомофобия.  
\- Ты тоже заметил, что он заигрывает, а? А Сэм мне не верит, когда я говорю, что Стив с ума сходит от тоски по нему, - сказал Баки и вздохнул. - Ты правда думал, что дело в гомофобии? Для Стива Роджерса, который непременно должен пойти на всякий гей-парад, какой найдется?  
\- Должна же быть причина, - Тони замолк на секунду. - Думаешь, он ревнует?  
\- Нет. Как ты уже заметил, он флиртует с Сэмом со дня их первой встречи. Между нами ничего такого не было. И ты как-то сказал, что он дал тебе от ворот поворот, так что в ревности нет никакого смысла.  
\- Но я не понимаю, - проворчал Тони, и Баки потерся о его висок носом.  
\- Знаю, дорогой. Знаю. Я тоже.  
\- Хочу обратно в постель, - пожаловался Тони, и Баки рассмеялся.  
\- Ты даже до кухни не добрался за своим первым кофе.  
\- Вот именно. Так что технически я еще не проснулся и могу вернуться в кровать. И хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
\- Хорошо, милый. Идем.

~*~*~

\- Почему ты просто не можешь делать, что тебе говорят? - орал Тони на Баки, который, казалось, был готов разбить ему лицо.  
\- Твой приказ не значит лучший! - крикнул Баки в ответ, и Тони гневно зашипел.  
\- Ты мог пострадать, здание готово было рухнуть, и ты знал бы об этом, если бы меня слушал!  
\- Но оно не рухнуло, и я спас жизнь несчастному ублюдку, что у тебя за проблема с этим? - отбил Баки, и Тони сжал кулаки. - Ты не можешь знать все, особенно без своих примочек. Ты не солдат и раз за разом доказываешь, что не способен принимать важные решения.  
\- Ты безголовый тупой сукин сын, и я хочу, чтобы тебя исключили из команды, - потребовал Тони и повернулся к Стиву.  
\- Ребята, пожалуйста, - примирительно попросил тот. - Мы еще поговорим об этом, ладно?  
\- Мы и так об этом говорим, - ответил Баки и развернулся к Тони, несомненно готовый вцепиться в него снова.  
\- Нет, вы орете друг на друга. Пожалуй, нам нужно несколько минут, чтобы остыть, - обронила Наташа и торопливо покинула комнату.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стив. - Переоденьтесь, примите душ, и встретимся на летучке в восемь.  
Подтверждения он ждать не стал, так что скоро остались только Тони и Баки.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, все еще тяжело дыша, а потом Тони выдохнул.  
\- Я перепугался, - признался он. - Ты мог погибнуть там.  
\- Знаю, родной, но я не погиб. А того парня надо было спасти.  
\- Но у тебя нет брони. Почему ты не пустил туда меня или Тора, мы же защищены лучше.  
\- Времени не было, и ты это знаешь, - мягко произнес Баки и взял Тони за руку. - Я справился. Можешь успокоиться.  
Только тогда Тони сообразил, что все еще звенит от напряжения, и заставил себя расслабиться.  
\- Не делай так больше, ладно? - шепнул он, и Баки привлек его ближе.  
\- Не могу этого обещать, ты же понимаешь. Но за это ты меня и любишь.  
\- В том числе, - сказал Тони и легко поцеловал его. - Но хотя бы предупреждай в следующий раз, это ты можешь?  
\- Постараюсь не забыть, - согласился Баки, и Тони знал, что это максимум, который тот может обещать. - А теперь идем, у нас всего пятнадцать минут, а потом Стив хочет еще на нас попялиться.  
\- Если примем душ вместе, все успеем, - сказал Тони, поигрывая бровями, и Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Конечно. Если ты правда веришь, что за пятнадцать минут мы действительно успеем все, - ответил он и подмигнул.  
\- Можем начать прямо сейчас, - шепнул Тони ему в губы и прижался бедром к его паху.  
\- Мы в гостиной, - простонал Баки. - В душ, сейчас же.  
\- Как скажешь, - рассмеялся Тони, и они наперегонки помчались в ванную.

~*~*~

\- Это кино - полная хрень, - сказал Баки, и Мстители застонали все разом.  
\- Я не виноват, что у тебя нет вкуса, - отбил Тони, не отрываясь от экрана, и Баки повернулся к нему.  
\- Это просто глупо. Никто не победил бы так в войне. Это идиотизм и дикость.  
\- А тебе, похоже, эта форма войны слишком хорошо известна, - произнес Тони с тонкой, довольной улыбкой на губах.  
Он обожал препираться с Баки.  
\- Мы могли вести себя безрассудно, но у Стива хотя бы план был.  
\- Это делает вас на пятьдесят процентов лучше персонажей. Но не то чтобы это на тебе сработало, а? - спросил Тони, и у Стива вырвался вздох.  
\- Парни, вы можете прекратить хоть на один вечер... - взмолился Клинт, но игра уже была в разгаре: Тони видел это в глазах Баки.  
Это предвещало не только ссору, но и потрясающий секс ночью. Любимая прелюдия.  
\- Извини, но мне тоже есть что сказать по этому поводу, - сказал Клинту Баки и снова перевел взгляд на Тони. - Отчасти все-таки сработало. А у тебя какая отмазка? - он показал взглядом на реактор, и теперь даже Наташе стало неуютно.  
\- Баки, может, тебе… - начала она, но Тони перебил ее.  
\- Нет, пусть говорит. Я хочу знать, что он скажет.  
\- Хочешь, да? Неудивительно, готов поспорить, ты заболеваешь, когда на тебя хоть секунду не смотрят.  
\- Милый, на меня смотрят всегда, куда бы я ни пошел и что бы ни делал. Мне не надо охотиться за вниманием, как тебе. Все и так при мне, - сладко произнес Тони.  
Клинт вздохнул и нажал на паузу.  
\- Похоже, дальше мы сегодня не продвинемся, - проворчал он, и Тор и Брюс кивнули.  
\- Прекратите хоть на один чертов вечер, - сказал Стив сурово, и Тони поднял бровь.  
\- А ты почему решил, что тебе дали слово?  
\- Это влияет на командный дух. Вам нужно помириться.  
\- Мы помиримся, как только Баки признает, что твое командование оставляло желать лучшего, а я, как-никак, спасся через три месяца. У меня не ушло семьдесят лет, чтобы вспомнить собственное имя.  
Стив побледнел, как полотно, а губы Баки красноречиво изогнулись: он явно наслаждался жизнью.  
Но прежде чем он смог ответить, Стив рывком поднялся.  
\- Я не могу это слушать, - произнес он тихо и жалобно.  
И вышел.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Баки и оглядел оставшихся.  
\- Он не переваривает, когда кто-то шутит над тем, что пережил Баки, - ответила Наташа и вышла следом за Стивом.  
Брюс, Тор и Клинт тоже встали, не преминув строго глянуть на Тони, а Брюс даже остановился и шепнул:  
\- Извинись.  
Баки и Тони пялились им вслед.  
\- Да что случилось-то… - повторил Баки, и Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Не понимаешь? Похоже, Стив все еще серьезно расстроен тем, что с тобой произошло.  
\- Да, но… было бы неплохо, если бы он перестал об этом думать. Я же перестал.  
\- Возможно, у него это займет больше времени.  
\- Больше, чем у меня? Это же не с ним стряслось. И я постоянно брякаю что-то на это счет. Может, когда-нибудь он поймет, что меня это больше не дергает. В конце концов, именно он рассказывал мне о способах преодоления.  
И Баки со стоном повалился головой Тони на колени.  
\- Он меня с ума сводит. Мало того, что он против наших отношений, теперь его расстраивает то, как мы справляемся?  
\- Не знаю, милый, - сказал Тони, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Баки. - Может, поговорим с ним?  
\- Меня не привлекает перспектива оправдываться за наши отношения.  
\- Меня тоже, - согласился Тони и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Баки в лоб. - Но, может, это все упростит.  
\- Но я не хочу, - пробубнил Баки и уткнулся лицом Тони в живот. - Он все веселье испортил!  
Тони вздохнул, и Баки играючи куснул его.  
\- Мы всегда можем сладко и нежно заняться любовью, - сказал он и поднял на Тони взгляд.  
\- Я, вообще-то, надеялся на страстный суперсолдатский секс.  
\- Знаешь что, - Баки приподнялся, пока почти не достал до губ Тони. - Почему бы тебе не полюбить меня сладко и нежно, а я возьму на себя страстную суперсолдатскую часть?  
Тони потянулся вперед, ловя Баки крепким поцелуем, а когда они разделились, шепнул:  
\- Звучит как отличный план. Может, те ваши вылазки стоило планировать тебе.  
Баки рассмеялся и упал обратно к нему на колени.

~*~*~

Стив все-таки зажал их в угол прежде, чем они успели поговорить с ним.  
Джарвис уведомил их о неком деле для Мстителей и предложил пройти в конференц-зал.  
Когда они вошли, остальные уже были на месте и выглядели очень серьезно.  
\- Конец света на носу? - спросил Баки, занимая свое место.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив. - Вмешательство.  
Брови Тони взлетели вверх.  
\- Во что?  
\- В вас, - пояснила Наташа. - Мы устали от ваших постоянных стычек.  
\- Так что у нас есть план, - добавил Тор, и Клинт кивнул.  
\- И либо вы подружитесь, либо один из вас умрет, - продолжил он, когда Тор умолк.  
\- Звучит не особо вдохновляюще, - заметил Баки и бросил взгляд на Тони.  
\- У меня есть уединенный дом, - объяснил Брюс. - И мы высадим вас там на неделю. Ни интернета, ни гаджетов, ни посторонних. Только вы. Вам надо научиться ладить.  
\- Эм, ребята, - начал Тони, но Стив его оборвал.  
\- Никаких возражений. Мы должны быть командой. Но не можем, пока вы двое готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Ни один из вас слова доброго о другом не сказал, а ваши стычки угнетают моральный дух команды, и так продолжаться не может. Либо вы научитесь хотя бы принимать друг друга, либо один из вас покинет команду.  
Баки и Тони уставились на него круглыми глазами.  
\- И ваше решение - отправить нас в уединенный домик, - уточнил Тони.  
\- Охохо, нам смазки-то хватит? - спросил Баки театральным шепотом и застыл, услышав всеобщий громкий вздох. - А чем еще, по-вашему, мы будем заниматься?  
\- Господи боже, я не хочу представлять, как вы злобно трахаетесь, - простонал Клинт, и Тони нахмурился.  
\- Ребята, что вы делаете? Вы же знаете, что мы вместе в обед сто лет. Что на вас нашло?  
Воцарилась тишина.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - спросил Баки, и это вывело Наташу из ступора.  
\- Вы двое вместе, - тупо повторила она, как будто пытаясь уяснить это для себя и не преуспев.  
\- Ну да, почти полгода, не валяйте дурака, вы же в курсе.  
\- Нам это неведомо, - наконец изрек Тор, и теперь ошалелые взгляды вдруг обрели смысл.  
В чем смысла не появилось, так это в том, как вся команда могла проморгать, что Баки и Тони встречаются.  
\- Я живу на этаже Тони последние четыре месяца. Мы оприходовали каждый угол в башне. Как вы могли этого не заметить? - спросил Баки, по-настоящему сбитый с толку.  
\- Но вы ненавидите друг друга! - воскликнул Стив, и Тони покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но тут любовь, а не ненависть.  
\- Я вам не верю, - сказал Брюс, и Тони махнул рукой в потолок.  
\- Джарвис, запусти что-нибудь, - приказал он, не озаботившись выбором эпизода, и Джарвис вывел тот последний вечер с командой, когда Стив, а потом и остальные поспешно разбежались.  
Джарвис воспроизвел последние секунды перепалки, но продолжил и после того, как ушли Мстители.  
Тони смотрел, как они с Баки обнимаются на диване, а когда они поцеловались, глянул на сокомандников. На их лицах было такое изумление, что он просто не мог в это поверить.  
\- В этой команде два крутых шпиона. Мы ничего не скрывали. Как вы умудрились не заметить? - неверяще спросил он и помотал головой.  
\- Вы кажетесь… такими счастливыми, - обронил Стив, и Баки глянул на него без слов: “Ну, да”.  
\- Но вы орете друг на друга при любой возможности! - взмахнул руками Клинт.  
\- Нам нравится друг друга заводить. Мы не виноваты, что вы пропустили обнимашки, - ответил Баки, и Клинт застонал.  
\- Только не говори мне, что это у вас прелюдии такие.  
Тони бросил еще один острый взгляд на замерший кадр, все еще висевший в воздухе, и Клинт закрыл глаза ладонью:  
\- О боже, нет.  
Стив покраснел, но спросил:  
\- Почему вы ничего не говорили?  
\- Во-первых, не наша проблема, что вы сами не поняли. Мы не прятались. Во-вторых, не думаю, что стоило отправлять вам рассылку: эй, мы встречаемся!  
\- Но вы ужасно обращаетесь друг с другом. Это точно был удар ниже пояса, - кивнул Стив на экран.  
\- А похоже, что он задел за живое? - спросил Баки. - Слушай, я знаю, что ты все еще чувствуешь вину и ужас из-за того, что со мной случилось, но я это перешагнул. Тебе бы тоже пора.  
\- Ух ты, - выдохнул Брюс и рассмеялся. - Вы дразнили друг друга. О, боже, вы два эмоционально ущербных идиота.  
\- Ну что я могу сказать, так я выражаю любовь, - сказал Тони, и Брюс расхохотался снова.  
\- Честно говоря, это многое проясняет, - признала Наташа. - Я счастлива за вас.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Баки и поднялся. - Если ты не против, милый, - он потянул Тони за собой, - кажется, нам была обещана неделя в уединенном доме.  
\- Выпадает на нашу круглую дату, - слегка улыбнулся Тони, и Баки кивнул.  
\- Знаю. Могу поменять планы. А ты?  
\- Конечно, - легко пожал плечами Тони. Потом ухмыльнулся. - Моему подарку в любом случае нужны батарейки, - сказал он и подмигнул Клинту, который аж подпрыгнул.  
\- Пошли вон! Не хочу слушать о ваших постельных подвигах, боже мой, я слишком молод и невинен для такого!  
Тони засмеялся в голос.  
\- Думаю, дразнить их будет моим любимым занятием. Прости, Бак, ты за этим просто не поспеешь.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - сказал Баки и внезапно, притянув к себе, поцеловал его так, что дыхание сбилось.  
\- Ну хорошо, мы вам верим, а теперь возьмите себя в руки, - улыбнулась Наташа и встала. - Раз все прояснилось, как насчет нового киновечера? - спросила она, и ее охотно поддержали.  
Единственным, кто остался сидеть, был Стив. Тони и Баки подождали, пока все выговорятся, и повернулись к нему.  
\- Контузило? - спросил Баки, и Стив рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Это не то, чего я ждал.  
\- У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? - спросил Баки, и Стив снова отмер.  
\- Конечно, нет! - воскликнул он. - Просто… Я никогда не думал об этом. Все несколько неожиданно. Пять минут назад в моей голове вы ненавидели друг друга. Дай мне секунду, надо прийти в себя.  
\- Справедливо, - согласился Тони и сжал плечо Стива. - Мы в самом деле просто дразнили друг друга. Нас просто так не сломаешь, мы можем говорить о том, что пережили.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Стив и повторил уже тверже: - ладно. Рад это слышать. Стоило понять это раньше, но теперь уяснил.  
\- Это главное. Так ты идешь? - спросил Баки и указал на дверь. - Я слышал, впереди еще один киновечер перед нашими каникулами.  
\- Я правда счастлив за вас, вы же это знаете? - спросил Стив, прежде чем они вышли из комнаты, и Баки и Тони одновременно кивнули.  
\- Тебе осталось только поработать над тем, как это выразить, - поддразнил Тони, и Стив легонько ткнул его в плечо.  
\- Конечно, сразу после того, как вы научитесь выражать любовь, - ответил он в тон.  
\- Не поощряй их! - крикнул Клинт из гостиной, и все трое рассмеялись.  
Похоже было, что все наладится гораздо быстрее.


End file.
